


The Woman Who Took My Eyes

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Future Fic, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the woman who took my eyes and gave me the world. My eyes are for you and only you, Ryuko."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Who Took My Eyes

Ryuko and Uzu smiled as the door opened in front of them, revealing Mako at the door. An excited smile danced on the brunette's face. "Ryuko-chan! Sanageyama-senpai!" Mako greeted giddily as she pulled Ryuko into a tight hug.

The dark haired girl chuckled as she returned the gesture. "Good to see you, Mako! Happy birthday," Ryuko said as she pulled back from the hug and gestured over to Uzu. Mako turned to the green haired male just in time to see him pull a present from behind him.

Mako let out a giddy laugh and grabbed the present from Uzu, squeaking out an excited _"Thank you"_. She waved them in to welcome them into the house as she turned back inside. "Gamagoori-senpai! Ryuko-chan and Sanageyama-senpai are here!" She called into the house as she skipped over to the table where the rest of her birthday presents were.

Ryuko and Uzu stepped inside and closed the door behind them as Ira peeked out of the kitchen, a bunny-styled apron around his person. "Ah, welcome! Thanks for coming," He called to the pair.

Uzu waved over to Ira as he retreated back into the kitchen, more than likely working on Mako's birthday cake. "They're still on last names," Ryuko noted with small smile. Uzu grinned and placed his hand on Ryuko's waist as they entered the room to mingle with their old high school friends.

"It's kinda cute, don't you think?" Uzu chuckled in response.

\---

Ryuko let out a small squeak as Mako pulled her down to sit on the couch with her, the brunette squeezing her hand excitedly. "Ryuko-chan, Ryuko-chan, what have you been up to? How are you!" Mako asked, a smile on her face.

The dark haired girl smiled in return, finding Mako's attitude quite infectious. "I've been good. Things have mostly been the same since graduation. Nothing really exciting happened that I can remember of at the moment," Ryuko replied, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly.

Mako smiled in response. "Oh? Well then how about you and Sanageyama-senpai been?" Mako inquired.

Ryuko hummed, pursing her lips. "Oh, we moved in together last month! Other than that, our relationship has been great." Ryuko shared.

"How great!" Mako said as her brown eyes flicked around the room. "Ah… Wh-Where is Sanageyama-senpai?" Mako asked as her gaze turned back to Ryuko.

The dark haired girl looked around curiously, noticing that the green haired male had disappeared a while into the party. "I… I'm not too sure. I was sitting here and then I think he got up to do something…" Ryuko mumbled as she looked around. 

Her attention span wasn't all too great today.

"Ah, there he is!" Mako said and pointed across the room. Ryuko looked over in the direction that Mako was pointing in to find Uzu chatting with Satsuki on the far end of the room. Mako turned her head when Ira had called her from the kitchen. "Ah, I've got to go, Ryuko-chan, we'll talk later!" Mako said as she sprung off the couch.

Ryuko waved goodbye as she watched her friend depart before she got off the couch to go join Uzu and Satsuki on the other side of the room.

"Yo," Ryuko greeted and waved. She stood there awkwardly when neither had responded, the two of them too immersed in their conversation. She pursed her lips, blowing out some air from her lips. She tried again, this time slipping her hand into Uzu's back pocket. "Yo," she greeted.

Uzu turned to her, temporarily stopping his conversation with Satsuki to flash her a grin. "Hey, babe." He winked at her. Ryuko smiled in return and Satsuki turned toward her younger sister.

"Hi Ryuko," Satsuki greeted. Ryuko smiled and returned the greeting only for Satsuki and Uzu to continue their conversation from before, as though they hadn't been interrupted in the first place. Ryuko huffed and turned around to reclaim her seat on the couch, figuring out that they wouldn't be stopping their conversation anytime soon.

\---

Ryuko let out a sigh as she opened the door to hers and Uzu's apartment, flicking the lights on as she walked inside. "Sleepy…" She mumbled as she trudged her way into the house and plopped down on the couch. A deep sigh passed through her lips as Uzu came into the apartment, hanging his coat on the rack nearby as he closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Hey…" Uzu said as he walked up to the back of the couch. He leaned against it and reached over to run his fingers through Ryuko's hair. 

The girl let out a content sigh in response to feeling Uzu's fingers massage her scalp. "Hmmm?" She hummed.

"You've been frowning ever since we left the party. Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Ryuko stood to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked toward their bedroom. "No, I'm fine." She called over her shoulder.

Uzu rolled his eyes and followed after Ryuko. He leaned against the frame of the door, watching Ryuko as she looked around the room to find something to do. "Ryuko, I can tell when you're lying to me." He told her. "What is it, Ryuko?"

The dark haired girl pouted at him from over her shoulder. "It's fine, really. I'm not even too sure if you'd want to talk to me after all the talking that you've done during the party." Ryuko shot back with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Uzu asked as he pushed himself off the door frame to walk up to Ryuko.

She took a step back as he closed the distance between them, their chests just barely touching. "I-It's nothing, Uzu." Ryuko said as she dropped her eyes. Uzu cupped her chin, gently lifting her head so that she was looking at him again.

"Come on, what's up, Ryuko?" Uzu asked, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones.

The girl pursed her lips, her cheeks staining a fair shade of pink as she averted her gaze again. "Y-You totally ignored me the entire party and instead spoke to S-Satsuki the entire time…" Ryuko confessed in a mumbled voice, just loud enough for Uzu to hear her.

Uzu raised his brows in slight surprise before he smirked at her slightly. "Oh," He said, his smirk dancing on his face. "I get it. You're jealous." He teased as he pinched Ryuko's cheeks playfully in between his fingers, causing her lips to pucker.

Ryuko's cheeks flushed red as she freed herself from Uzu's grasp. "I-I just don't like it when my boyfriend spends more time looking at my sister than he does me!" Ryuko stammered out, her cheeks matching the same color as the streak in her hair.

The green haired male chuckled under his breath as he pulled Ryuko into his embrace, tucking the girl's head under his chin. "Ah, I'm sorry, babe." Uzu mumbled as he kissed the top of the girl's head. He pulled his head back, his arms wrapping around the girl's body as he looked down at her. "But trust me, you're the only girl for me." He told her with a smirk.

She pouted in response, her brows knitting together from embarrassment as she brought turned her head to the side. Uzu leaned down, placing a kiss to the girl's temple. "Aww, don't be like that, babe." Uzu cooed against the girl's skin.

Ryuko's cheeks and the tops of her ears were red by this point. She pushed back against Uzu's chest. "U-Uzu…" She stammered out his name, finally able to free herself from his grasp. Uzu wasn't going to give up so easily and let her go, but he settled for merely holding the girl's hand. "Th-This may not be a big deal to you, but this is my first real relationship…" She confessed as she looked down at her feet.

Uzu blinked, noticing the way that the girl's hand was faintly shaking in his hold. "You're the only one that I've ever made it this far with, and I can't help but worry about my inexperience when it comes to this whole relationship thing… I-I… I can't shake this feeling th-that maybe you're too good for me, that you could leave me for someone better…" Ryuko stammered.

She looked up when Uzu released her hand and closed the distance between them. He reached up and gently cradled her head in his hands as he leaned down, capturing Ryuko's lips with his in a sweet and gentle embrace. He parted from her slowly, their eyes opening at the same time. Uzu's gray eyes met with Ryuko's gear shaped, blue ones.

"I'm sorry, Ryuko. I didn't realize that you felt that way." He said, gently stroking her cheek with his hand. "And I"m sorry for ignoring you during the party, I didn't mean to, really." Uzu told her, resting his forehead against hers.

Ryuko placed her hands over Uzu's as he placed a small kiss on her lips. He pulled back, his eyes finding hers again. "Believe me when I say that you're the only one for me, Ryuko." Uzu whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek.

The dark haired girl nodded in his hold, biting her lip gently. "I believe you," she murmured, reaching up to place a tiny kiss against the male's lips.

"Let me make it up to you." Uzu insisted when they had parted from their short kiss.

Ryuko eyed him curiously. "Huh?"

"Let me make it up to you, for ignoring you during the party." Uzu insisted, his arms wrapping around her body to pull her close.

"H-Huh? How?" Ryuko stammered as Uzu reached up to tilt her head back, his lips meeting hers once again. She gasped gently against his lips, her arms slipping under his to grip the back of his shirt.

"Let me worry about that, Ryuko." he murmured against her lips, his eyes closing. He held the girl against him, one arm around her body, his other hand cradling her head gently, his fingers lost in her dark locks. 

The girl sighed against his kiss, her eyes fluttering close as she leaned into his embrace. She clutched onto the back of his shirt as she melted into his kiss, her heart pounding in her ears. She tiled her head to the side, a soft breath passing her lips as she and Uzu parted for only a short moment to catch their breath before reuniting their lips.

Uzu cradled her head in his hand, he parted his lips, capturing the girl's bottom lip in between his and sucking on it gently.

Ryuko sighed softly, her cheeks dusting red as she tightened her hold on Uzu's shirt. She felt Uzu gently prod her lips with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing Uzu entrance. She moaned softly, feeling Uzu's tongue teasingly run along hers.

Her legs quivered as she gripped tighter onto Uzu's shirt. She felt Uzu's arm tighten around her body, pulling her closer to his frame and Ryuko was silently grateful that Uzu was there to hold her up, otherwise she'd fall to the floor, her legs like jelly. She moved her arms back around to slide up Uzu's chest, repositioning them around the male's shoulders. She pulled herself up, her fingers tangling into his hair as she moved her legs to wrap around Uzu's body.

Uzu instinctively moved his arms around her, supporting her against his body as he stumbled backward, sitting atop the edge of the bed. Ryuko sighed into the kiss, as she repositioned herself to straddle Uzu's hips, the male's hands running up and down her sides. 

His hands slipped under her top, his fingers drumming against her bare skin as he moved his hands over her lower ribcage. 

Ryuko let out a breathless sigh as Uzu parted from her lips, placing a kiss on her cheek before moving his lips down to her neck. She tipped her head to the side, brushing some of her hair out of Uzu's way so he had more access to her neck. Her fingers wove through Uzu's hair, gently tugging or massaging his scalp encouragingly when he sucked over a particular area that she had liked.

A soft gasp passed through her lips as she felt Uzu cup her breasts through her bra, kneading them gently as he sucked on her neck. "Mm," Ryuko hummed as she played with the ends of Uzu's hair, feeling his hands run down her abdomen, his fingertips brushing gently over her skin and leaving goosebumps in its trail. He slid his hands past her hips and rounded them to place his hands over her ass, squeezing them affectionately.

The girl giggled in response as Uzu finally parted his lips from her neck, looking down at the mark he had formed on her skin. He licked at it and kissed it, humming against the girl's skin as he tugged on her pants. Ryuko stood to her feet and slipped off her pants before she reclaimed her position on Uzu's lap.

The male grunted lightly as he reached up to kiss Ryuko, his hands weaving through her hair. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip, eliciting a content sigh from the girl in his lap. His hands moved down to grab her waist as he turned them around and he threw Ryuko onto the center of the bed. He crawled after her, gently grabbing her bare foot in his hand. He kissed the top of her foot before releasing it and kissed his way up her leg, brushing his lips against her skin. His lips brushed against her inner thigh as he parted her legs, a soft breath passing through Ryuko's lips as he did so.

He pulled back, flashing Ryuko a small grin before he sat himself in between her legs. They wrapped around his waist as he leaned his body over hers. The green haired male dipped down to kiss Ryuko, his hands moving to cup her face again.

Ryuko sighed into the kiss, her arms reaching to drape around the male's shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, a moan passing through her lips as she felt Uzu's tongue reenter her mouth, teasingly prodding her tongue with his. The girl's fingers laced through Uzu's green locks, gently sucking on his tongue.

The male groaned, his hands sliding down to hold her hips. He squeezed her hips gently before slipping his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. Ryuko gasped lightly, the two parting from their kiss. Uzu kissed his way up and down her neck, occasionally sucking on her skin.

The pair parted from each other long enough for Uzu to pull off Ryuko's top and toss it away before his lips reclaimed its spot on her neck. Ryuko tipped head back, a few labored breaths passing through her parted lips as she made more of her neck accessible for Uzu.

"Uzu..." She hummed softly, her fingers gently raking through his now messy green hair. Uzu smirked against Ryuko's skin, his hands roaming and sliding to Ryuko's back to unhook her bra. Ryuko lifted her back off the bed, making it easier for Uzu to pop off the bra and toss it to join her shirt of the floor. Ryuko took this opportunity to pull of Uzu's shirt, tossing it to join the rest of their discarded clothes.

As They laid back down, Uzu moved his hands back to cup Ryuko's breasts, his lips finding her collarbone. Ryuko's eyes fluttered close, her head tipping back as a soft moan escaped her. She hummed softly, her fingers combing through Uzu's hair as she leaned into the male's touch. She pulled Uzu's head back to her, their lips meeting once again.

Uzu sighed into their kiss, his hands gently massaging Ryuko's breasts. "So, do you get jealous if I look at other girls?" Uzu asked against her lips.

"Uzu..." Ryuko whined, not really wanting to talk about the subject. She instead focused all her attention on Uzu's lips.

The green haired male pulled back, his gray eyes meeting Ryuko's blue ones. "Please, Ryuko. I know that you don't want to talk about it but I need to know." He pleaded and gently leaned his forehead against Ryuko's, their eyes closing. 

"I don't ever want to make you feel like that again." Uzu murmured.

Ryuko flushed. "F-Fine... So, sometimes I get a little jealous, but i-it's something I need to work on myself." Ryuko told him, her eyes fluttering open. Uzu's eyes opened as well, looking down at the girl curiously. "You don't need to worry about it," she assured him.

Uzu pursed him lips. "Hmm..." Uzu hummed as he returned his lips to Ryuko's. He linked his hands with hers. He pulled back, keeping his hands linked with Ryuko's. 

Ryuko watched him curiously. "Wh-What?" She inquired.

"I'm trying to figure how to reassure you that there is no other person in this world that I will love as much or will ever be as important to me as you are." Uzu told her, his eyes meeting hers.

The dark haired girl flushed and a small smile appeared on her lips as Uzu sat back. The male's gray eyes roamed over Ryuko's body, his eyes following every curve and outline of her body. Ryuko averted her gaze shyly, her cheeks darkening since she was not quite used to Uzu looking at her so intently. She released his hands and moved her hands to cover herself up. She bit her lip, her cheeks a vivid red. "U-Uzu, don't stare, it's embarrassing..." She mumbled.

He flashed her a smile and leaned down to kiss her stomach, a smile still on his lips. "Sorry, it's a little hard to control myself when you're involved." Uzu confessed, looking up at her. He reached up, gently removing Ryuko's hands from covering her breasts as he linked hands with her again. 

"You're so beautiful, Ryuko." Uzu said as he leaned down to kiss her stomach again. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. You chose to love me of all people and to have me at your side." He confessed as he kissed his way up her stomach.

Ryuko flushed, not quite used to receiving so many compliments at once. "U-Uzu..." 

"I love you, Ryuko." Uzu admitted warmly and lovingly. 

"You're the only one I've let get as close enough to me as you are now. You're the only one I've let see me at my most vulnerable. You're the only one I've told my deepest secrets to, not even Inumuta or your sister know about them. " He said, kissing the valley of her breasts, gently squeezing her hands in his hold.

"You're the woman who took my eyes and gave me the world. My eyes are for you and only you, Ryuko." He told her, his lips brushing gently against her skin.

"You've taken my heart and it will be forever yours to keep." Uzu reached up to place a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, her cheeks noticeably red.

"Everything that I am and all that I have to give are for you and only you, Ryuko Matoi," Uzu released one of Ryuko's hands. He reached up with his free hand, gently cupping Ryuko's face and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "If you'll have me." He said in a hushed voice.

Ryuko's eyes widened in surprise, her heart skipping a beat as she soaked in his words. "A-Are you...?" She trailed off, her cheeks red as she stared into Uzu's eyes.

The male nodded and leaned up kiss her forehead before leaning his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I'm asking you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ryuko." He said to her.

Ryuko took in a shaky breath, her vision getting a little blurry as tears threatened to appear on her eyes as she nodded. Never had she felt this much love as she had in this moment. 

"Yeah. Yes, monkey, yes." She whispered to him she she moved her hands to grab his face and pull him down for a kiss.

When the pair parted from their kiss, Uzu wrapped his arms around Ryuko's body. He hugged the girl against his form as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the area where his neck met his shoulder. "I love you so much, Ryuko." Uzu murmured, burying his nose into her hair.

The dark haired girl pulled herself closer to Uzu, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms. "I love you too, Uzu."

\---

Ryuko smiled softly as she looked at the shining engagement on her finger. She felt Uzu's hand move over her bare body to link his hand with hers, their fingers intertwining. Uzu scooted closer to her, spooning her as he pulled their hands to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before kissing her bare shoulder.

"Mornin'," he greeted sleepily. Ryuko smiled as she leaned into his embrace.

"Morning," she hummed in reply. She turned back to the ring as Uzu rested his chin on her shoulder.

A small smile appeared on Uzu's lips as she spotted the ring on Ryuko's finger. "Do you like it?" He inquired softly as he kissed his way down to her neck.

Ryuko nodded, sighing softly. "I do." She replied. "How long have you had it?" 

Uzu hummed softly. "I think for almost six months." He said as Ryuko rolled onto her back to look up at him. He smiled down at her, pressing his lips to hers.

"That long?" She asked against his lips, her fingers moving up his chest to rest at his shoulders.

"Mhmm," Uzu mumbled against the kiss. "Wanna know something funny?" He inquired as Ryuko pulled back from the kiss. The dark haired girl looked up at him curiously.

"What?" She asked, almost cautiously.

Uzu flashed her a smile. "That's what I was talking to Satsuki about last night at the party. I was asking for her permission to ask for your hand in marriage." He admitted.

Ryuko looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

The green haired male nodded. "Yeah, but the reason our conversation took so long was because we ended up making wedding plans, or at least sharing ideas about it."

Ryuko frowned lightly. "And I got so mad at you last night too..." She mumbled apologetically.

Uzu shrugged. "No big deal. If it makes you feel any better, she turned down most of my ideas." Uzu shared.

She giggled lightly. "Oh? As what were some of those ideas?"

Uzu pursed his lips as he thought back. "She didn't like the idea of our wedding cake being made out of konnayaku." Uzu shared with a grin.

Ryuko laughed. "Damn, that sounded like an excellent idea." Ryuko replied with a roll of her eyes, a smile dancing on her lips.

"See, you understand me! This is why I love you!" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ryuko, kissing the girl in between her laughter. Ryuko smiled against the male's lips, her fingers moving to run through his green hair as she returned his kisses happily.

 

FIN.


End file.
